


Wintuur

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Frosted, Gen, ILY Edition, Inktober, Snow Angels, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Inktober ILY Edition Day 22: Frosted





	Wintuur

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 22: Frosted

"It's like we're somewhere completely different." The brunette said in wonder as she walked around the park.

 

"I know right? It's amazing!" Her companion agreed.

 

Walking up to a tree, the brunette admired the frosted leaves.

 

"Yeong-Gi come look!" Shin-Ae beckoned the boy over.

 

"You're acting as though it never snows." Kousuke scowled behind his scarf as he followed the other two beneath the tree.

 

"Yea but the scenery the snow created is breathtaking is it not?" Shin-Ae questioned.

 

The icy gaze looked over the surroundings and he couldn't deny the claim. "I suppose it is picturesque." He mumbled.

 

"Hey guys let's make some snow angels!" Yeong-Gi suggested as he dropped himself onto the bed of snow, looking up at the other two.

 

"I bet I can make a better angel than you ever could!" Shin-Ae proclaimed as she positioned herself a few feet beside him as she began moving her arms up and down.

 

Yeong-Gi basil pools found Kousuke's azure ones, looking at him questioningly. "You're not going to join us? It's a lot of fuuun." He coaxed.

 

"I'm not a child." The dark haired male hmphed.

 

"You don't have to be one to enjoy the snow you know." The redhead reasoned.

 

"I think I'll pass, thanks." Kousuke refused.

 

"You're such a stick in the mud." Shin-Ae input.

 

Yeong-Gi looked above Kousuke's head and noticed an over hanging branch.

 

He smiled to himself as he raised up from his snow angel and ran towards the bark of the tree, jamming his side into it.

 

The redhead watched excitedly as the lump of snow that was once perched on the branch fall onto Kousuke's head.

 

Kousuke merely sighed through his nose as he shook the ice from his head.

 

"Hey Shin-Ae look!!" Yeong-Gi called as he gestured to his brother's hair.

 

"Kousuke has frosted tips."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
